Ribbons and bows are commonly affixed to packages, gifts, and the like. These ribbons and bows serve as reminders of a particular holiday, event, or simply serve as a personal expression of thoughtfulness. Indeed, a carefully packaged, decorative gift with ribbon and/or a bow as a component of the gift wrapping is increasingly recognized as a desirable compliment of any personal, family, or holiday celebration.
In response to consumer demand for increased selection and originality in ribbon and bow designs, manufacturers have introduced various ribbon arrangements. These arrangements may typically include multi-colored ribbons of varying width, thickness, patterns, and colors which are typically wound, packaged and sold individually. The ribbon may be processed by hand to impart a curl to the ribbon material, resulting in a pleasing combination of grouped sections of multi-colored helically coiled ribbons where a number of ribbons are grouped together.
Curl in a flat ribbon is typically created by running the ribbon material lengthwise across a sharp edge.
Collections of ribbons may be packaged by attaching the ribbon configured in an aesthetically pleasing collection arrangement to a cardboard placard for positioning on a retail display. Upon purchase, the ribbons may be detached from the packaging and affixed to a gift box by way of adhesive included on the underside of the ribbon arrangement or supporting placard.
While aesthetically appealing, hand fabricated collections of ribbons are cost prohibitive for many consumers.
Consumers have grown accustomed to machine produced ribbons and ribbon collections which are less expensive, due to the lack of manual labor required for their creation.